The present disclosure generally relates to animal grooming devices, and more particularly relates to a multi-purpose hand-held animal grooming tool configured for various purposes, such as brushing and carding animal hairs coat or fur.
Infrequent grooming of a domestic animal causes an unwanted accumulation of loose hairs, dander, and surface debris on the animal's skin or in the fur or coat. When these elements are left uncleaned from the animal, homes of animal owners become filled with the loose hairs and other debris, incurring cleaning and maintenance costs for keeping a home free of these elements. An effective solution is to regularly remove the loose hairs and debris from the animal's coat. For example, conventional hand-held grooming tools, such as brushes and combs, remove the loose hairs as the animal approaches a shed cycle, as well as dander and surface debris.
While conventional tools are functional and partly effective, they present problems for homeowners and professional groomers because each tool serves only one particular purpose at a time, and the homeowners or groomers must resort to other, separate tools for different grooming purposes. Thus, incorporating a grooming device having multiple purposes is needed to save operating time and related costs.